Sueños
by taniadh
Summary: One-shot. Misty sueña con Cordelia más de lo que sería apropiado.


**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Este es mi regalo para todo el ship Cordisty antes del final de esta noche. Pase lo que pase hoy, Cordelia y Misty siempre vivirán en nuestro corazones. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis comentar :9

* * *

Y Cordelia la miró mientras explicaba cómo hacer la poción. ¿Era imaginación suya o había bajado tres tonos y su voz era sugerente? Misty sacudió la cabeza negando. Eran imaginaciones suyas. Seguro.

Cordelia se movió de su sitio cogiendo de la mano a la bruja más joven, acercándola.

- Es mejor si te sientas aquí, ven.

La condujo hacia el taburete y delicadamente la sentó en él quizá acercándose demasiado para lo que sería apropiado. Sonrió al ver la expresión estupefacta de su alumna.

- ¿Así estás mejor? – Preguntó mientras daba la vuelta quedando a la espalda de Misty.

- S-ssi.

Respondió ésta tartamudeando y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando notó como los pechos de Cordelia se apretaban contra su espalda ya que esta se había inclinado hacia delante sobre su hombro. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito o realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba causando? Cordelia sonrío mordiéndose el labio y susurró en el oído de Misty como tenía que hacer la mezcla de sustancias. Pero la bruja del pantano sólo pudo concentrarse en respirar, cerró los ojos inclinándose levemente hacia Cordelia respirando el olor de su perfume.

- Ahora ¿ves ese líquido de ahí? Tienes que meterlo en el tubo de ensayo. Se requiere mucha concentración –susurró en su oído aguantándose la risa al ver su reacción.

Misty respiró hondo intentando concentrarse y apartar cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese el estúpido compuesto químico que tenía en sus manos porque ¡Dios! La señorita Cordelia olía tan bien, y la tenía prácticamente encima susurrando en su oído. Nadie podía ser inmune a eso. Con un temblor levantó la probeta y con toda la tranquilidad y el cuidado que fue capaz de reunir fue vertiendo el líquido en el tubo de ensayo.

Cordelia no perdió detalle de ninguno de los gesto. Y cuando parecía que todo estaba bajo control, Cordelia mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Misty muy despacio haciendo que la pobre chica se sobresaltase tirando todo lo que tenía en las manos y manchándose.

- Oh, vaya. Tendremos que limpiar eso –ronroneó Cordelia mientras paseaba una mano por la pierna de Misty a la vez que iba subiendo su falda.

- ¡Señorita Cordelia! – jadeó Misty Sorprendida girando para mirarla de frente. Al ver la mirada de Cordelia se quedó sin aire de repente. Era la mirada de una depredadora y ella la presa. Y le encantaba. Llevó su mano, en un movimiento brusco, a la nuca de la directora acercándola para poder besarla. Y justo antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto, desapareció.

Misty se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, totalmente empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Miró alrededor desorientada sin saber dónde estaba hasta que reconoció la habitación de la academia, su ropa encima de la silla y el reproductor, por una vez callado, en la mesa. Se pasó una mano por la frente muy afectada. Seguramente se había despertado cuando el dichoso aparato se había apagado. Esa casa era tan silenciosa que le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño y por eso dejaba a Stevie cantando toda la noche. Respiró hondo y se tumbó de nuevo arropándose.

- Ha sido un sueño. Sólo un sueño –se repitió a si misma intentando conservar la calma

Ese era el problema, que sólo había sido un sueño. Había parecido tan real, su cercanía su olor, el sonido de su voz tan sugerente, su disposición…. Misty no entendía que le pasaba pero si sabía que no se iba a tranquilizar por mucho que respirara hondo. Estaba como… encendida. Sentía una sensación cálida que se extendía por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en un mismo punto, debajo de su abdomen. Además de que sus pechos le pesaban más y estaban más sensibles, el simple y fugaz contacto con la blusa que usaba como pijama le producía una serie de pinchazos que eran tan dolorosos como placenteros. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así y aunque le asustaba no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario. Recordó como se había pegado la señorita Cordelia contra ella en el sueño e inconscientemente llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos apretando ligeramente y entreabrió los labios reprimiendo el gemido suave que por poco se le escapa. Siguió masajeando durante un tiempo sintiendo como ese fuego que sentía se iba avivando poco a poco. Se le ocurrió pellizcar el pezón levemente y estirar de él y antes de poder contenerse es escuchó un gritito que rebotó en todas las paredes de la habitación.

Cordelia no podía dormir esa noche, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. De repente se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba la música suave de fondo. Se incorporó lentamente, cuando no se escucha a Stevie es porque algo malo ocurre con Misty. Y cuando escuchó una especie de grito de su habitación se puso una bata rápidamente antes de salir al pasillo.

Misty se quedó maravillada con lo que había pasado y lo volvió a repetir esta vez controlando su reacción. El calor se había ido agrupando de nuevo en el mismo lugar y tentativamente llevó la otra mano entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo el gemido que amenazaba con salir. Se acordó de su sueño, los labios de Cordelia mientras hablaba, esa manía suya de torcer ligeramente la boca cada vez que sonreía. Movió la mano en círculos encima del punto sensible de su sexo como su instinto le pedía mientras seguía imaginando. La forma que tenía siempre de inclinarse cuando trabajaba en sus plantas, esas camisas suyas siempre se abrían revelando el comienzo de un sujetador que normalmente era de encaje. Misty jadeó de forma audible cuando aumentó el ritmo de su mano visualizando esos recuerdos que había dejado escondidos en algún rincón de su mente.

Cordelia se fue acercando a la habitación de Misty cada vez más preocupada al escuchar ruidos ahogados.

Misty giró mordiendo la almohada para no hacer ruido cuando recordó una vez en particular en la que se había ido la luz en la casa y Cordelia había susurrado su nombre a su espalda en la más completa oscuridad. Había sonado tan suplicante…

Cordelia puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta abriendola ligeramente sin querer llamar la atención de un posible atacante en el interior de la habitación. Pero lo que vio no pudo dejarla más impresionada.

Misty presionó una última vez con sus dedos en su sexo a la vez que apretaba su pecho. Y nada podía haberla preparado para el estallido de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sin darse cuenta arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio intentando no hacer ruido, gimoteando con los ojos cerrados. No supo cuánto tiempo duró esa sensación sólo supo que había sido deliciosa. Y que quería repetirlo.

Cordelia la miró desde la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo como surgía su propia excitación al ver semejante imagen. Pero lo que más la impactó fue que Misty al caer lánguidamente en la cama de nuevo susurró un "Cordelia" entre las brumas de su orgasmo. Giró poniendo máximo cuidado de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta y volvió a su habitación notablemente turbada.

Al día siguiente Misty no podía levantar la mirada del suelo. No sabía por qué pero se sentía muy avergonzada con lo que había hecho. Sabía que no era nada malo pero le había gustado tanto, además, recordó los sermones de su antigua casa cuando era pequeña que hablaban del pecado y la lujuria y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Saludó a todas al entrar al salón pero no estableció contacto visual con ninguna. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre deseando que pasara rápido el tiempo para que nadie le preguntase nada y se dieran cuenta de cuan sonrojada estaba.

Cordelia entró poco después y al instante fijó su mirada en Misty. Saludó a todas por cortesía pero no apartó la mirada, sin embargo, la joven bruja aunque contestó se reusó a mirarla. Cordelia sabía que no había sido descubierta la noche anterior pero Misty se comportaba como si así hubiese sido. No entendía nada. Durante todo el desayuno no apartó la vista de ella esperando que revelara alguna pista de lo que pasaba. Y entonces se dio cuenta, Misty estaba avergonzada consigo misma. Como si fuese una adolescente que acababa de descubrir su cuerpo. Y en cierto sentido así era. A veces se olvidaba de lo solitaria y aislada que ahbía sido la vida de Misty. Nadie le había enseñado que conocerse a sí mismo era una experiencia natural por la que pasaban todas las personas. Sonrió satisfecha sabiendo por fin lo que pasaba y cómo podía ayudarla.

- ¿Puede alguien pasarme el azúcar? – preguntó Zoe.

Misty y Cordelia alargaron el brazo a la vez cogiendo el tarro de azúcar lo que hizo que sus manos entraran en contacto y que Cordelia sintiera los recuerdos de Misty. Sólo que esta vez no eran recuerdos, eran pensamientos, de la noche anterior para ser más exactos. Vio a Misty desnuda encima de la mesa del invernadero mientras Cordelia arrodillada entre sus piernas se esforzaba por complacerla. Después se vio acorralada contra la pared con una pierna enredada alrededor de la cintura de Misty mientras esta escondía una mano entre sus piernas y la movía con un ritmo regular haciéndola gemir. Las imágenes se iban superponiendo unas a otras. Ellas en la ducha, en el invernadero, en la oficina de la dirección, en la cabaña del pantano. Misty rápidamente soltó el bote de azúcar asustada cuando las imágenes cruzaron su mente de nuevo. Sabía que Cordelia las había visto, lo sabía y no podía sentirse más mortificada por ello. Ahora cualquier posibilidad de una buena relación entre ellas, aunque sólo fuese como alumna y maestra había desaparecido.

- ¿Estáis listas chicas? – preguntó Myrtle entrando en el salón- hoy haremos nuevos hechizos.

Automáticamente todas se levantaron de sus sitios, algunas como Zoe protestaron por no haber acabado el desayuno todavía. Misty se levantó como un resorte al escuchar a la mujer pelirroja tomando la salida que se le había ofrecido como el milagro que era. Pero antes de que salieran de la habitación Cordelia habló.

- Misty se queda conmigo.

Myrtle levantó una ceja interrogante.

- La necesito para unos conjuros en el invernadero. –respondió Cordelia.

- Está bien. Misty ve con Cordelia por hoy te libras pero mañana vendrás.

Misty asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Poco se podía imaginar Myrtle lo mucho que quería estar en su clase por aburrida que fuera en lugar de tener que enfrentarse a Cordelia y las palabras crueles que le iba a decir. Quizá hasta la expulsaba de la academia.

Todas las brujas salieron de la estancia cada una hacia su destino y Cordelia con mucha calma se levantó de la silla doblando la servilleta de su regazo. No quiso hacer sufrir más a su alumna predilecta y se acercó cogiéndola de la mano, hecho que hizo que Misty al fin levantara la vista asustada. Cordelia sonrió y acarició su mejilla para tranquilizarla, se acercó y dejó un casto beso en sus labios. No pudo evitar una risa al ver a Misty, si abriese los ojos un poco más probablemente se le saldrían. Sin decir nada anduvo hacia el invernadero sin soltar a una estupefacta Misty que iba detrás. Al llegar la sentó en el taburete de la mesa.

- ¿Cordelia? – preguntó Misty tragando saliva sin saber que esperar a continuación.

Cordelia cerró la puerta con el cerrojo y se deshizo del pasador que recogía su pelo a la vez que giraba haciendo frente a Misty, observándola como si fuese su presa.

- Ahora vamos a dar clases.


End file.
